


No One Takes Phil's Team

by Amber1457



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s Slang, BAMF Phil Coulson, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Clint, Hurt Team, Kidnapping, Protective Natasha, Protective Tony, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark speaks many languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1457/pseuds/Amber1457
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avengers are kidnapped, Phil Coulson comes to the rescue. </p>
<p>UnBeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Takes Phil's Team

Phil Coulson crouched, staring down the hallway. Not even an hour ago Director Fury told him they had located the Avengers in a abandoned warehouse in Mumbai. It has been six days since the Avengers went missing and Coulson was out for revenge. 

It was embarrassingly easy to break into the facility and there was no sign of life so far. He had been searching for at least fifteen minutes and knew he needed to find his team fast. Walking down a corridor he heard a Tony before he saw him.

“No! I just... Stop! Please-” Tony screamed, before getting cut off by a metal hitting flesh. He continued his screams now slurring, “I did wha' you as'. Pleass-” Coulson crept forward seeing two guards one holding Tony in a vice grip and the other with a syringe in his hand. 

Tony struggled weakly, shrinking back from the needle. “I don' wanna. Pleass.” His voice tampered off sounding vulnerable and innocent. As the guard pushed the needle into Tony, Coulson pounced using his surprise and momentum to sling him into the other guard sending Tony flying into a wall.

Coulson leapt forward swinging the guards into the wall and knocking them out. Searching the other guards he found an extra syringe and tucked into his pocket before cautiously turning toward Tony. Walking steadily toward him he stops when Tony whimpers, pushing his self against the wall.

“Hey. It's okay. I'm here to help. I'm a friend. Tony? It's me? Phil. Coulson?” After a pause and no recognition he continued, crouching onto his haunches. “You might know me as Agent?” Recognition flashed across Tony's face and he jerked forward touching Coulson's hand. 

“Real. Real. Real” He muttered, coming closer to Coulson, “Friend. Agent friend.” Coulson stared at Tony listening to his inane babbling for a moment. “Tony. Where are the others?” Tony ignored him, slowly picking his self off the floor and clinging to Coulson. 

“Tony? Can you help me find Clint? Or Natasha? Steve? Anyone?” Tony had a moment of clarity pass his face, “They didn't like us. They locked us up. Steve cold. Natasha angry. Thor mean. Clint hurt.” At that Coulson felt a pang of anger course through him. Hurrying forward he grabbed Tony wrist and pulled him into the hall.

Picking a random direction continuing to search until he registered Tony's mumbling behind him “Bruce. Bruce... Bruce. Poor Bruce.” over and over again like a mantra. Guilt flooded Coulson full force. He forgot about Banner. 

Turning quickly he addressed Tony in a calming voice, “Tony. What about Bruce? Do you know where Bruce is?” Tony shook his head viciously back and forth “We were bad. Separated when bad. So so Bad.”

Coulson felt remorse at not finding them sooner but marched on even more determined to find the others. Stumbling into a four way intersection, he stopped listening intently. After finally getting Tony to hush, he heard scuffling coming from down the east corridor. 

Following the noise he found a large room that was destroyed, papers strewn everywhere and all the furniture in the room was creating a barricade around two indecipherable figures. Tony grabbed onto Coulson's arm trembling and growing steadily louder in his mumbling. 

Coulson walked forward cautiously with Tony trailing behind him. “No. No... angry. Angry.” Tony babbled getting higher and higher pitched until finally one of the figures crept out from behind the barricade.

Natasha came into the light just enough to make out her face and glared at both of them baring her teeth. Tony squeaked, stumbling back and tripping on a chair causing him to fall onto the floor throwing his hands over his head in protection.

Coulson didn't spare Tony a glance too busy cataloging Natasha's injuries. Her face was severely bruised and she was favoring her left side, but other than that looked perfectly fine if not pissed. “Natasha. It's me, Coulson.” At his words she growled crouching as if to pounce. 

Desperate Coulson spewed out the only Russian he knew, the few sentences she'd taught him. “ Вы в безопасности . Я друг . Щит друг. Вы позволите нам помочь ?" Natasha skittered back looking shocked by his poor Russian request. 

Creeping forward she replied sharply, "Будете ли вы помочь моему Hawk?" Coulson had an internal freak out wondering what she said and how to respond. Before he could contemplate too long Tony reached forward shakily. “She-” Scrunching up his face he thought for a minute the drugs making his brain hazy.

“She have Hawk. No hurt Hawk?” He finally said, gripping his arm tightly. Coulson jerked his head up looking over the barricade to see the other figure who had to be Clint. “No Tony. I won't hurt her Hawk. Can you tell her that for me please?” 

Tony nodded, wearily looking at Natasha before muttering "Он не не пострадал Хок . Вытащи нас . Друг". She looked hesitant before nodding them toward Clint walking ahead so that any attacks would be through her, even if it meant putting her back to them.

Coulson gingerly knelt down next to Clint looking at his injuries. From what he could tell he had a couple of broken fingers, a dislocated shoulder, and lots of bruises and cuts on his face and torso. Looking at Natasha he asked, “Can you understand me?” 

She nodded watching his very closely. “Can you carry him?” She nodded again looking determined, shaking Clint lightly she murmured into his ear. Clint's eyes blearily blinked open focusing on Natasha's face before moving onto Coulson's. “Coulson?” He slurred, sounding concussed. 

“Yeah Clint, we got you. Come on. We gotta get up and find the others.” Natasha swung Clint onto his feet keeping him steady. “How ma'y?” He asked, staring at the ground willing his legs to cooperate. “So far you, Tasha, and Tony. Still got to find Thor, Steve, and Bruce.” Coulson answered, grabbing Tony's hand gently and pulling him back into the corridor.

At the mention of Bruce's name Tony began whimpering again, curling into his self and muttering gibberish. Natasha glanced at the curiously but didn't make a sound so Coulson dragged Tony on. After twenty minutes of finding nothing Coulson was getting tired of wandering. Like a miracle from heaven to the right a loud bang erupted and shouts could be heard.

“Release me foul beast! I am Thor Odinson and I will not tolerate this!” Rushing forward Coulson found Thor raging at a mirror seemingly talking to it or hallucinating. “Mjilnor to me!” He screeched, thrusting his hand out into the open before staring at his hand puzzled. Looking around the room he made eye contact with Coulson and moved toward them abrasively. 

“Son of Coul! I see you bring Eye of Hawk, Lady Widow, and Man of Iron.” Thor turned to Tony going to clasp him on the arm only to have Tony rear back violently, tucking his self behind Coulson. “Thor. You all were taken. How are you feeling?” 

Thor retracted his hand, gazing at Tony mournfully “I feel as if they have given me something to 'tame' me but it is too weak to truly act. My powers are limited and my mind is... hazy. Other than that I am fine.” 

Coulson nodded grateful for his Asgardian background. “Good. The same cannot be said for the rest. The concoction is messing with Tony's mind, Clint's hurt, and Natasha is unstable. We need to find Captain and Banner.” Thor nodded emphatically, “Man of Iron? Tony? Do you remember me?” 

Tony resolutely looked anywhere other than Thor but responded. “Mean. Mean. You...” trailing off he continued more clearly “Friend? Друг? Venn?" Thor reached forward cautiously taking Tony's hand and Tony looked at him. “Yes Tony. Friend. Venn. I'm sorry for being mean.”

Tony shuddered at the contact then melted, wrapping his self around Thor and mumbling quietly. Thor looked bewildered, picking Tony up and turning toward Coulson. “I know where the Captain is. He is in isolation for being too aggressive toward the guards. They sedated him and dragged him away. I saw him when they brought me here.”

“Good. Take us to him.” Following Thor, Coulson gestured for Natasha and Clint to do the same although she was wary. Going straight past two intersections, going left twice, and finally right they came upon big glass doors for what looked to be cages.

Tony bucked against Thor, trying to grapple out of his grasp but Thor held on tightly whispering to him calmly. “No. No. No. Bad. Bad.” Looking at Coulson betrayed, he yelled. “Good. I was good. No bad. Lie. Lie.” He curled up silently crying, Natasha tensing and pulling Clint in closer.

Coulson lifted his hands gently, “No Tony. You're good. Safe. Thor will keep you safe. Me too, but Steve is here. Steve's your friend and we have to save him. Right?” Tony sniffled, burying his head into Thor's shoulder shuddering. 

“Yes, Tony. No harm will come to you while with us. Venn.” Before cradling him softly to his chest and looking reassuringly at Natasha and Clint. “Stev'.” Clint slurred, staring into a window. “Stev' t'ere. Cou'so'.” Forcing Natasha forward they limped slowly over to the room, which opened automatically showing Steve in all his glory.

In the middle of the room, Steve was passed out and hooked up to a walking IV wearing only his white underwear. Tony took one look at Steve and busted out laughing, startling Steve awake. Lethargically looking over he sat up looking more aware once he saw his team.

“Steve?” Coulson prodded. “You okay Captain.” Steve dazedly looked at each of them before taking out the IV and walking toward them nodding. Thor set Tony on the floor who was still laughing and took off his cape, wrapping Steve in it.

“Captain.” Thor boomed, “Where is the rest of your clothing?” Steve blushed, pulling the cape tighter around him. “I was gumming the works so the goons stripped me and stuck me in here.” Coulson looked hard at Steve noticing the odd slang he was using. 

“Hey Captain. What did they give you?” Steve pondered for a moment, “Don't know Flatfoot but it sure was aces. You think it was Cadillac?” Looking anxious he fiddled with the cape. “No Steve. You'll be fine. Come on we still have to find Banner.”

At the mention of Bruce, Tony became very seldom going back to his mumbling, clinging to Thor. Steve watched him his face pinched with worry. “I think I know where Bruce is. There was a door on the way here. Watched them drag him in there. He looked bent-” shaking with rage he paused before continuing determined. “He was behind the 8 ball and I couldn't help.”

Coulson shook his head, gripping Steve's shoulder “No. It'll be okay. Banner can take care of his self. Plus, we'll find him and get our of here. Do you think you can show us where they took him?” Steve nodded, walking over to the door and leading them out.

Walking along the corridor Steve asked about everyone. “How's pally and doll?” He asked, looking inquiringly. Coulson raised an eyebrow before clarifying “You mean Natasha and Clint?” At Steve's nod he continued, “Natasha's fine and Clint's a little hurt but nothing medical can't fix.” 

Steve looked back at Tony and Thor, “And what about Tony? Certifiable?” Coulson laughed glancing back to see Tony being held by Thor and babbling away. “No. They gave him something. Messed with his head really bad. Anytime I mention Banner he wigs out. I think they did something to them.”

Steve sighed heavily, turning another corner. “A bunch of goons packing heat looking for a fight. I say a scuffles going to go down.” Coulson raised his eyebrows at the slang Steve was using but held his tongue, it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen today. 

Turning a corner, Steve abruptly stopped signing that trouble was ahead. Coulson relayed the message then started forward cautiously. In the next hall was a corridor that held four guards talking loudly while standing watch over a door.

Observing for a moment, there was a lull in conversation long enough for the group to hear a strangled cry coming from within the room. Tony whimpered curling his self into a ball near Natasha and Clint. Clint reached forward awkwardly and slurred, “S'fin' Ton'. Bru' be fin'.” and patted him to the head. “Cou'so' and the othe' will get Bru'.” 

Thor crouched down being gentle, “Aye Tony. We shall retrieve the green one and return home.” Tony sniffled, tears drying up “I don' wanna fight.” Tony mumbled pressing his face into Clint's shoulder. Natasha stared impassively at Tony before sharply replying, "Нет боевых действий . Хок и вы не бой. Мы не бороться." 

Looking around Tony nodded whispering, “"Быть осторожен" then looking at everyone else translated “Be careful.” Nodding Thor, Natasha, and Steve all stood close to Coulson “Okay. Steve and Thor take the left two. Natasha. We get the right two... Now.”

Breaking off quickly both teams dashed out toward the respective opponent. Natasha ran toward her guard throwing herself into him then using the momentum to grasp his torso with her thighs. Once secure she swung him back smashing his head into the floor with a crack. Jumping up she caught the tail end of Steve and Thor working together punching their goons and Coulson knocking out his. 

Natasha rushed back to Clint, dragging him into the corridor near the door. Now that there was silence a steady groan could be heard coupled with a high keening sound. Coulson checked the door looking for hidden bobby traps but found none. 

Thor smashed the door open allowing light to flood the large room. Coulson, Steve, and Thor entered sweeping the room for hostiles while Natasha, Clint, and Tony searched the cleared areas. After a couple minutes of nothing, Tony let out a high-pitched scream.

Rushing over they found Bruce tied down on a lab table attached to multiple machines with Tony frantically clawing to free him. Stepping forward Thor reached out to calm Tony only for Tony to whip around snarling. 

Steve held up his hands and inched closer, “Tony. We're your pals. We wanna help-” but cut off when Tony slammed his body into Steve's before pulling back and snarling again. Coulson stepped toward Thor and Steve guiding them back and just watching Tony with Bruce.

“I'm sorry Bruce. So so sorry. My fault. I'll fix. No more bad. No more. Nice. Nice.” He continued babbling on and on, clawing desperately at the bindings but getting no closer to freeing him. Natasha stepped forward dragging Clint with her and whispered, “"Друг." Clint repeated her statement in English “Friends.”

Staring deranged at them for a moment Tony slumped tugging halfheartedly and whimpered, “Help. Fix. Nice.” Natasha said nothing merely glancing back at the other meaningfully and Tony relinquished his crazed notions. Without further ado, they rushed forward snapping the restraints of him and sitting him up carefully.

“Banner?” Coulson asked, tapping him lightly on the cheek. “Banner are you awake?” Clint grabbed tightly to Coulson's arm and slurred “Don' lik' bein' call Ba'er. Bru' Cou'so'. Bru'.” Coulson nodded and continued his tapping. “Bruce? Are you awake? Say something.”

Bruce twitched in his hold, suddenly surging upward as if electrified. Panting he curling into his self mumbling “M'fin'. Can keep goin'.” He shivered, before cautiously looking up at the group confused. Tony rushed forward grabbing a hold of Bruce's hands and tugged him close.

“Sorry. Sorry. No more bad. Fix. Home. Agent take us home.” He kept babbling, helping Bruce sit up properly giving them a better view of the damage. Coulson sucked in his breath staring at the damage. Bruce's wrists and ankles were heavily bruised from the restraints. The veins in his elbow were puffed up and oozing pus.

Thor walked over slowly showing every move gingerly before placing his cape onto Bruce's underwear clad body. Then supporting Bruce between them, they lifted him off the table onto his feet. Bruce groaned, pitching forward and resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

“Ton'. Ton'.” He whispered deliriously. “Wanna go hom'.” Tony nodded, babbling on and on creating background noise to keep Bruce awake. Walking carefully out of the room, Coulson lead them to the exit.

As soon as they reached the doors Coulson called in the Quinjet and told medical to standby. “I have six people in need of checkups. Two seriously injured and three in need of head scans. Should do a full check just to be sure.” 

Clint shook his head, “Don' wan' go t'medical.” He slurred frowning. Natasha snorted, staring resolutely out into the sky waiting for the Quinjet. “Too bad, Мой Хок. You need it.” Clint protested weakly shrugging his shoulders, then wincing. “Yea' 'kay. I go. But no' fo' lon'.” Then he seemed to nod off a little feeling secure in his team.

Steve walked over supporting Clint's other side and smiled at Natasha. “Having a team is nice. Helps you fix the things you can't.” Then proceeded to stare at the sky with her on high alert. Tony let Bruce get held by Thor and seemed to be coming off the drugs.

“Bruce? Does this hurt?” Tony asked, poking another part of Bruce. Halfheartedly, Bruce nodded yawning, “Yeah Ton'. It hurts. I hurt.” Then slumping into Thor's grip he reached for Tony making grabby motions. Tony slumped forward allowing his self to be tugged into Bruce's tight embrace.

On Thor's part he just widened his stance and prepared for more weight, fondly smiling down at his fellow teammates. “'m sorr' Ton'.” Bruce whispered, “Coul't save you. Want' to help...” He trailed off ducking his head into Tony's curls.

“No!” Tony replied venomously. “You did. They-” He cut off fighting the drug. “They were mean. But you left and they became less mean. You helped. I was just so scared. They hurt you.” He said gesturing toward Bruce's body. “I sorry.”

Bruce chuckled brokenly, “I gue' we both sorr'. Then he suddenly went completely slack. Coulson jumped forward checking his pulse and sighed when he found it. Tony was scrambling to get him awake babbling again for “Bruce to wake up”. 

The Quinjet came into view, Coulson helping Tony get Bruce on while everyone else followed. Medical automatically grabbed Bruce checking heart rate and other things. Natasha forced Clint over to a doctor who was bandaging them up. 

Coulson went to the pilot telling him to head for the Tower. “Okay, Agent Coulson. We will be there in a couple of hours.” Coulson nodded relaying the message to his team. Sitting down next to Natasha he closed his eyes and allowed his self to relax. 

Mission Accomplished: All present and accounted for.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how rushed it feels. Couldn't get it out of my head and I knew if I mulled over it too long I wouldn't finish it. Or post it...


End file.
